Javier Bardem
Javier Bardem (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Dance with the Devil '''(Perdita Durango) (1997)'' ''[Romeo Dolorosa]: Shot in the back by Carlos Bardem, just after Rosie Perez runs into the room. His body is shown again after Alex Cox and James Gandolfini arrive at the scene. *''Before Night Falls ''(2000) [Reinaldo Arenas]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head as a mercy killing/assisted suicide, after Javier takes an overdose of drugs and alcohol. *''The Sea Inside (Mar adentro) '''(2004) '[Ramon Sampedro]: Commits suicide by drinking poison. *Goya's Ghosts (2006)' [Brother Lorenzo]: Executed by the garrote. His body is shown again afterwards, being taken away on a cart as Natalie Portman walks alongside it. *''Biutiful (2010) ''[Uxbal]: Dies of prostate cancer; the movie transitions from a scene of Javier lying in bed talking to his daughter (Hanaa Bouchaib) to a scene of Javier in the afterlife being reunited with his father. (Thanks to Arben) *''Skyfall (2012) ''[Tiago Rodriguez/Raoul Silva]: Stabbed in the back when Daniel Craig throws a combat knife at him, while Javier is trying to force Judi Dench to shoot both him and herself. (On top of previously surviving the helicopter explosion next to him) (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''The Counselor (The Counsellor) (2013) '[''Reiner]: Accidentally shot in the head (on top of being shot in the rear) by Mexican cartel members sent to abduct him as he tries to escape; his body is then plundered by local children who watched the event. *Automata (2014)' [Blue Robot]: Shot to death by Tim McInnerny and his men after speaking to Tim for a bit. *''The Gunman'' (2015)'' [''Felix]: Commits suicide by letting himself be shot in the back of the head with a sniper by Peter Franzen while Jasime Trinca and Sean Penn looks in shock. *''The Last Face'' (2016) [Miguel Leon]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Africa soldiers. We learn of his death when Charlize Theron gets informed of the shooting which he was one of the victims. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge) (2017) '[''Captain Armando Salazar]: (1) Dies in an explosion when his ship crashes in a cursed cave after being tricked into going into it by Johnny Depp; the cave's supernatural power brings him back as cursed ghost. (2) Having reverted back to human form when the curse is broken, Javier falls to his death from an anchor, hitting the anchor face first, after being stabbed in the back by Geoffrey Rush with a sword. *Loving Pablo (2018)''' [Pablo Escobar]: Machine gunned to death by police while sitting on a window sill and shooting at the police. Noteworthy Connections: *Grandson of Rafael Bardem *Son of Pilar Bardem *Nephew of Juan Antonio Bardem (director) *Brother of Carlos Bardem and Mónica Bardem *Husband of Penéope Cruz Gallery JavierBardemSkyfall.png|Javier Bardem dead in ''Skyfall Salazar's death.png|Javier Bardem's death in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Category:Voice Actors Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Bardem, Javier Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Pierre Morel Movies Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:James Bond Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Religion Stars Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Dune Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Joachim Rønning Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners